Dark Water
|ant = In the Forest of the Night |sig = Death in Heaven }}Dark Water (Agua oscura) es el undécimo episodio de la octava temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el primero de una historia de dos episodios, sucedido por Death in Heaven. El episodio supone el retorno de los Cybermen y del Amo, así como el primer encuentro del Duodécimo Doctor con ellos. Se trata de la primera historia televisada en tener a un Señor del Tiempo que ha cambiado de género. Esta posibilidad se ha mencionado múltiples veces en otros medios y se hace alusión a ello en The Doctor's Wife. Sinopsis Cuando Danny se ve involucrado en un terrible accidente, Clara y el Doctor viajan a un mausoleo en el que los muertos no son lo que parecen... Argumento Clara se encuentra dispuesta a confesar a Danny las aventuras a las que ha estado yendo con el Doctor, a pesar de haberle mentido. Está a punto de decírselo cuando Danny de repente es atropellado por un coche en la calle; Clara descubre que ha fallecido en el accidente. Incapaz de superar la pérdida, Clara solicita la ayuda del Doctor con la intención de cambiar los eventos. El Doctor recoge a Clara y le pregunta a dónde quiere ir, notando casi de inmediato que algo va mal. Ella pide al Doctor que se la lleve a un volcán mientras va recogiendo las llaves de la TARDIS que se encuentran ocultas por la sala de la consola. El Doctor elige un nuevo destino y ella utiliza un parche para dormir en él. El Doctor parece despertarse en un planeta volcánico. Clara le comenta lo ocurrido y revela que tiene las siete llaves de la TARDIS. A sabiendas de que la lava puede destruirlas, ella amenaza con lanzar todas hacia el cráter e impedirle volver a acceder a su TARDIS si el Doctor no le permite intentar salvar a Danny. Incluso demuestra que va en serio lanzando una de las llaves. A pesar de ello, el Doctor se niega con vehemencia ya que la muerte de Danny forma parte de la línea temporal personal de Clara. Él intenta tomar el control de la situación diciéndole que lance otra llave a la lava, pero Clara lanza todas las restantes excepto una. Ante la negativa del Doctor, ella lanza la última llave y la destruye, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de lo que ha hecho. El Doctor revela que en realidad, ella no le hizo dormir (los dos siguen en la sala de la consola), sino que aquello tan solo ha sido una prueba telepática para ver lo lejos a lo que estaría dispuesta a llegar para estar con Danny otra vez. El Doctor accede a hacer todo lo que puede y hace que Clara se conecte a los circuitos telepáticos de la TARDIS ya que su línea temporal está conectada con la de Danny. La TARDIS les lleva al lugar en el que cree que está Danny. Danny se despierta en la Infraesfera y es recibido por Seb, quien le informa acerca de su muerte. La TARDIS se materializa en el edificio del 3W, donde el Doctor y Clara observan esqueletos situados en cámaras llenas de agua. Los dos son recibidos por Missy, que besa al Doctor y afirma ser una interfaz de sistemas de inteligencia móviles. Missy permite al Doctor sentir el latido de su corazón, lo cual parece sorprenderle. En la Infraesfera, Seb pregunta a Danny si alguna vez ha matado a alguien, ya que ha recibido una petición de alguien a quien Danny pudo haber asesinado en el ejército. Danny recuerda su "día malo" y un niño al que Danny mató accidentalmente aparece ante él. Chang explica como funciona el agua oscura al Doctor y a Clara. Cuando se sumerge algo, tan solo puede verse la materia orgánica - los esqueletos están en el interior de algo que se encuentra oculto por el agua. left|250px Danny se va acercando al niño, pero él huye rápidamente. Danny y Seb oyen a un hombre gritar y Seb explica que ha donado su cuerpo a la ciencia. Chang explica al Doctor y a Clara que 3W se estableció tras un descubrimiento hecho con la estática de la televisión, que su fundador, el Dr. Skarosa, tradujo como voces distantes. Creyendo que se trataba de voces de los muertos, Skarosa separó algunas de ellas. Chang reproduce la voz que inspiró la fundación de 3W: "No me creméis." Chang revela que los muertos siguen siendo conscientes y pendientes de todo lo que ocurre con su cuerpo. Seb explica lo mismo a Danny, que siente frío constantemente porque sigue conectado a su cuerpo, que todavía está en un lugar frío. El Doctor afirma que los muertos no regresan, pero Chang establece una señal de comunicación con la Infraesfera, permitiendo a Clara hablar con Danny gracias a la asistencia de Seb. El Doctor indica a Clara que pregunte a Danny cosas que solo él sabría responder. right|250px Mientras tanto, Missy activa las cámaras y los esqueletos se levantan. En cuanto Chang y el Doctor llegan a la zona, Missy revela que antes tan solo estaba fingiendo ser un androide, procediendo a eliminar a Chang. Las cámaras se empiezan a vaciar poco a poco y revelan lo que realmente hay en el interior: Cybermen. En su comunicación con Danny, Clara le pide que diga el nombre del restaurante de su primera cita - él es incapaz de recordarlo. Missy muestra al Doctor la Infraesfera, que consiste en una matriz que contiene a las mentes de los fallecidos de formas editadas, mientras que sus cuerpos se emplean para la conversión en Cybermen. El Doctor sabe que la Infraesfera (que es tan solo una pequeña esfera localizada en el interior de 3W) es tecnología de Gallifrey, con lo que Missy revela que es un Señor del Tiempo, o más bien una Señora del Tiempo, que es como prefiere ser llamada. El Doctor le pregunta quién es - ella es a la que "dejó por muerta" sin esperar que ella "encontrase su camino de vuelta". El Doctor corre hacia el exterior de 3W y descubre que en realidad, se trata de la catedral de San Pablo de Londres. left|250px Clara pide a Danny más información sobre ella y le comenta que si realmente es Danny, está determinada a encontrarle en el lugar donde está, amenazando con dejar la llamada si él dice "te amo" una vez más en vez de responder a sus preguntas. Danny dice a Clara que ella debe continuar su vida y no seguirlo; repite las mismas palabras una última vez y ella desconecta la señal. Seb ofrece a Danny la opción de borrarse a si mismo, algo que le ayudaría a liberarse del trauma emocional de su conversación con Clara. Clara se gira y descubre a un Cyberman en la cámara del medio de la sala en la que está. Todos los Cybermen se activan y empiezan a marchar hacia el exterior de la catedral. El Doctor corre y grita a los ciudadanos para que escapen, pero es ignorado por culpa de Missy. right|250px Él insiste en saber quién es ella realmente y Missy revela que se llama así por no poder seguir utilizando su nombre previo: el Amo. El Doctor se horroriza poco a poco al darse cuenta de que su antiguo némesis ha regresado. En la Infraesfera, Danny está a punto de desconectarse a si mismo, pero ve al niño que murió reflejado en la pantalla del iPad al que sujeta. Reparto *El Doctor - Peter Capaldi *Clara - Jenna Coleman *Danny - Samuel Anderson *Missy - Michelle Gomez *Mujer - Joan Blackham *Abuela - Sheila Reid *Seb - Chris Addison *Dr Chang - Andrew Leung *Fleming - Bradley Ford *Niño- Antonio Bourouphael *Cyberman - Jeremiah Krage *Cyberman - Ryan Armstrong (sin acreditar) *Sr. Armitage - Nigel Betts Referencias * Las llaves de la TARDIS pueden ser destruidas por lava. * El Doctor guarda cinco llaves de la TARDIS en varios lugares alrededor de la sala de la consola (más una en su persona y otra en posesión de Clara). A pesar de que él tiene la capacidad de abrir las puertas de la TARDIS con el chasquido de sus dedos, Clara - en su estado altamente emocional después de la muerte de Danny - parece creer que sólo existen siete llaves, y que la destrucción de estas causaría que la TARDIS fuera para siempre inaccesible para el Doctor. Individuos *Entre los libros en los que el Doctor ha escondido llaves de la TARDIS, Clara recoge una copia de La mujer del viajero en el tiempo, que influenció tanto en el personaje de River Song como en el argumento de The Girl in the Fireplace.http://gothamist.com/2011/04/21/steven_moffatt_executive_producer_o.php *El cumpleaños de Clara (23 de noviembre) se utiliza por Danny para convencerla de que él es el verdadero Danny. Esta fecha es la de la emisión original del primer episodio de Doctor Who, An Unearthly Child, el 23 de noviembre de 1963. Es la misma fecha de nacimiento de Clara Oswin Oswald en TV: The Snowmen. *Cuando el Doctor pregunta si hay escaleras en el edificio de 3W, Missy responde que ella no es un Dalek. *Danny se sorprende al ver que hay iPads en el más allá y Seb le explica que tienen a Steve Jobs. Notas de producción *Los Cybermen caminando desde la catedral de San Pablo por las calles de Londres se asemeja a una escena en la misma ubicación en TV: The Invasion. *Este episodio supone la primera aparición en pantalla de un Señor del Tiempo que ha cambiado de género en su regeneración, aunque la posibilidad se mencionó en The End of Time, The Doctor's Wife y The Night of the Doctor. Las únicas veces en las que el Doctor ha indicado que su género podría cambiar ha sido cuando ha estado a punto de regenerarse o recuperándose de una regeneración, dos estados en los que no se encuentra muy racional. *El ticket utilizado para trasladar a Clara y al Undécimo Doctor hacia Doctor Who at the Proms es visto en la estantería de Clara junto con sus post-its. Sin tener en cuenta las referencias en post-its al equipo de Paternoster (con quienes Clara se encontró durante la séptima temporada) y a la "Chica Imposible" (que formó parte de la trama de TV: Deep Breath), el ticket es el único elemento de la era del Undécimo Doctor visto entre las notas de Clara, aunque la cámara no se enfoca en todas las notas. *Cuando el Doctor muestra al Dr. Chang su papel psíquico, se indica que es alguien del gobierno y Chang cuestiona la cantidad de insultos que se ve en el papel. El Doctor responde diciendo que tiene mucha ira internalizada. Esto es una referencia a Malcolm Tucker, personaje de Peter Capaldi en la serie británica The Thick of It y en la película In The Loop. *El episodio marca la primera vez en que se emplea el término "Señora del Tiempo" en la serie moderna. Continuidad * En el piso de Clara, hay múltiples notas en post-its con referencias a los viajes de Clara con el Doctor, incluyendo: ** El equipo de Paternoster (TV: The Crimson Horror, The Name of the Doctor, Deep Breath) ** La "Chica Imposible" (TV: The Name of the Doctor) ** El banco de Karabraxos (TV: Time Heist) ** El Orient Express (TV: Mummy on the Orient Express) * El Doctor responde a una llamada de Clara utilizando el teléfono exterior de la TARDIS. (TV: The Bells of Saint John, The Time of the Doctor) * La salida de los Cybermen de sus tumbas se asemeja a su despertar en Telos (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen) y su descenso por los escalones de la catedral es muy parecida a otra de sus invasiones a la Tierra (TV: The Invasion). * Una encarnación mujer del Amo se mencionó previamente como una de sus múltiples encarnaciones capturadas por el Sild. (PROSA: Harvest of Time) * El Doctor anteriormente conoció al menos a un Señor del Tiempo más que se cambió de género, el Corsario. (TV: The Doctor's Wife). El propio Doctor creyó que él mismo se había convertido en mujer al regenerarse y notar su pelo largo (TV: The End of Time), y tuvo la posibilidad de optar por una regeneración en mujer realizada artificialmente hacia el final de su octava encarnación. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) * El Doctor utiliza los circuitos telepáticos de la TARDIS con el fin de encontrar a Danny. (TV: Listen) * Clara trata de obligar al Doctor a regresar en el tiempo e impedir la muerte de Danny. Esta no es la primera ocasión en que le piden algo así. (TV: Earthshock, Father's Day) * El Amo tuvo previamente a un asistente llamado Chang Lee al que también asesinó, aunque en ese caso Lee fue revivido. (TV: Doctor Who) * El agua oscura muestra a los esqueletos humanos dentro de los Cybermen. El Cyberman que protegía a la Pandórica bajo el Stonehenge tenía un cráneo humano en el interior de su cabeza, visto cuando atacó a Amy Pond. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) * Las ventanas de la puerta del despacho del Dr. Chang y el logotipo de 3W se parecen al logo de Industrias Cybus. (TV: Rise of the Cybermen, Age of Steel) Cuando las dos puertas con el logo se encuentran cerradas una al lado de la otra, son muy similares a los ojos de un Cyberman. * Los Cybermen han convertido y utilizado a los fallecidos en otras ocasiones. (AUDIO: The Reaping, TV: The Pandorica Opens, PROSA: Plague of the Cybermen) * Hay una fotografía en blanco y negro en la estantería de Clara en la que aparecen ella y su padre. (TV: The Rings of Akhaten) * La catedral de San Pablo es más grande por dentro. Notas al pie en:Dark Water (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 8 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2014 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la década de 2010 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Episodios y seriales con el Amo Categoría:Arco de la tierra prometida Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermen